


【冬盾】 舞裙 女装攻pwp 一发完

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1、时间线为Steve从德军手中救下Bucky之后，组成咆哮突击队之前<br/>2、女装攻<br/>3、Bucky和其他女孩子有暧昧<br/>4、有轻微D/s暗示？<br/>5、有极其轻微的Dirty Talk（只是以防万一）<br/>6、全文含彩蛋 3300字</p>
    </blockquote>





	【冬盾】 舞裙 女装攻pwp 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 1、时间线为Steve从德军手中救下Bucky之后，组成咆哮突击队之前  
> 2、女装攻  
> 3、Bucky和其他女孩子有暧昧  
> 4、有轻微D/s暗示？  
> 5、有极其轻微的Dirty Talk（只是以防万一）  
> 6、全文含彩蛋 3300字

      Steve在推开门前咽了口唾沫。  
  
       Bucky总有些坏心思。虽然每次Steve都会爽到，但生理上的快感并不总是能驱走他的愧疚感。他暗自下定决心，下次再看到那招牌式的坏笑时自己一定不能被牵着走了。  
  
      生锈的门轴旋转摩擦的声音在黑夜的寂静中显得异常突兀，不过女孩们早已回到营地，昏暗的更衣室内空无一人。Steve的四倍视力能让他在黑暗中轻易看清 四周，所以他没有开灯，就这么走了进去。他认真地倾听着，却捕捉不到一丝呼吸声。看来也不是突然从衣柜里披着床单跳出来吓人的把戏。  
  
       突然走廊传来一阵脚步声。Steve急忙转过身，希望能夺门而逃，不过侵入者已经关上门并打开了灯。  
  
      “不，我不是…….Bucky？”  
  
      Bucky好整以暇地抱臂靠在门上，但是并没有穿军装，取而代之的是一套和伴舞女郎同样款式的短裙。  
  
      “怎么了，Captain？”Bucky坏笑着起身走向大脑已经完全短路了的Steve，甚至模仿那些女孩的动作扭动着自己的胯部。“你偷偷潜进来不就为了这个吗？”  
  
       Steve还真的开始纠结他所谓的“这个”到底是单纯地在指他们下午的约定呢，还是在暗示自己想要偷窥那些穿裙子的姑娘们。在看到Bucky脸上越来越灿烂的笑容后，Steve才又醒悟过来自己又着了他的道。  
  
       他无奈地叹了口气，“你是从哪儿找来这么大码的裙子的？”  
  
       “你绝对想不到女孩们居然亲手给你缝了这条裙子，估计是哪个大兵出的馊主意。她们本来打算在最后一天硬套到你身上的，不过Marry没守住自己的嘴。”Bucky耸了 耸肩。“幸好现在你和我的身形已经差不多了，芭比。”  
  
       所以你就穿上了？Steve没敢问出口。要知道，一个士兵要是暴露出自己的异装癖爱好的话他的军旅生涯大概就已经结束了。虽然他和Bucky是从小玩到大的铁哥们儿，不过他一直都不知道自己的好兄弟居然有这一面……  
  
       “在发什么楞呢，Captain？”Bucky打断了Steve越走越偏的思路，但Steve只是迷惑地看着他。  
  
       Bucky干脆走上前去搂住Steve的腰轻轻啄了他一口。  
  
      “还要我手把手教你把妹吗，芭比？”他引着Steve的手搭上他的腰，然后向下隔着裙摆摩挲着他的大腿，“还是说Captain更喜欢主动点的女孩？”  
  
       然后Bucky的手稍稍用力把Steve抱了起来，从下方深深地吻着身上的人，把人压在了衣柜上。Bucky的手从Steve的腰上往下探索着，却失望地发现对方根本没有勃起。  
  
       “我就这么没有魅力？”Bucky稍稍拉开了点距离。Steve虽然身子前倾想要继续刚刚的亲吻，却被Bucky定在远处。在确保身下的人不会乱动 后，Bucky收回一只手，从裙子腰间的空隙中向上探去，像是个女人一样抚弄着自己的胸部，“这样呢，Steve？”  
  
       Steve想起了他情窦初开时梦里出现过的女孩，她也是这么诱惑着自己，就像是性欲的代名词一样。但是没有哪个女孩能比得上Bucky，身经百战的他能轻 易模仿那些在他床上逗留过的女孩，给男人带来冲动。好吧，Steve不知道别的男人在看到金刚芭比后还会不会有兴致，但起码他的四倍自制力已经被完全瓦 解。  
  
       在感受到自己大腿旁开始升温的器官后，Bucky稍微后退，用手捏着裙摆稍微向上掀了一点。  
  
       “不想看看吗，Captain？“  
  
      Steve被一举动吓得满脸通红，他下意识地瞄了一眼，隐约能看到Bucky裸露的性器。他抬起头看着对方的表情，而Bucky只是顽皮地眨了眨眼，鼓励地坏笑着。  
  
       Steve挣扎了一下后蹲了下去，咽了口唾沫后托起了裙子，把头伸了进去。他面前半勃的器官正在以肉眼可见速度膨大。Bucky揉了揉Steve裸露在外的金发，然后把手坚定地压在了他的后脑勺，鼓励他继续。  
  
        Steve最后还是服从地往前靠去，不过他并没有马上含着眼前的器官，而是用自己的鼻子还有脸颊拱弄着。他张开嘴，嘴唇擦过Bucky的大腿根，舌头掠过他的睾丸，却始终不去开始正题。  
  
       “你这个坏孩子。”Bucky半开玩笑地说，拇指温柔地揉着他的鬓角，“算了，我们可以把这个留到下次。”  
  
       还有下次？Steve被拎出来的时脑子里已经在想象着他下次将会做的事了。Bucky可以穿些更紧身的裙子，这样他就会被紧紧地压在他的大腿上，深深地吞 入他的阴茎。他大概会呼吸不畅，但是没有Bucky的允许他就不能移开，他得让他先射了才行，但范围的限制能把这次口交拖得足够长……  
  
       Bucky可以看出他的裤裆已经开始有点紧了。  
  
       “想到什么了，Stevie？”他没有等Steve开口描述自己的性幻想，而是径直伸手解开Steve的裤带，稍微拉下他的内裤释放出他半勃的阴茎，然后撩起自己的裙子盖在上面开始上下撸动起来。“你喜欢这个主意吗，坏孩子？”  
  
      Steve只能把手放在他肩上，配合地扭动着他的腰。他从没想过原来女孩子的裙子还能这么用。在注射血清前，没有女孩子愿意和他约会，而之后他每天都奔波于宣讲，也没有机会去约会。而且大概也没有几个女孩会这么干吧？  
  
       Bucky在Steve溢出前液前松开了手，搂着他的腰又给了他一个吻。“如果喜欢这个裙子的话你可以遂了女孩们的愿，但我们不能弄脏它，是不是？你还得穿着这个鼓舞士气呢。等你走上台的时候，你会不会兴奋到勃起？”  
  
        “闭嘴！”Steve脸红地捶了人一拳，但Bucky只是了然地笑笑。  
  
        “谁会想到全民偶像居然也是个异装癖。如果你真的穿上这个裙子，战争肯定就结束了。德国佬也抵挡不住你的魅力。”他猛地把Steve拉进怀里，然后 打开了更衣柜的门。Steve听到异响后回头看到了那块半身镜，但并没有阻止Bucky把自己翻过去的动作。“把润滑剂递给我。”  
  
        “你从哪儿搞到这玩意儿的！？”Steve惊讶地看着表演服上的管状物。这可是前线。  
  
        “别小看了我们的侦察兵。”Bucky干脆绕过他拿起了那管润滑剂，顺手还拍了拍Steve挺翘的屁股。“我也可以慢慢帮你舔开，不过你不怕巡逻兵发现？”   
  
       Steve配合地张开腿弯下腰，因为角度问题，他在镜子里只能看到自己写满情欲的脸，还有裤子被褪下后耷拉着的性器。但是他对Bucky的动作了如指掌。 他会先润滑一根手指，温柔地捅进来。与此同时，他还会用力地啃咬着自己的尾椎，直到那里留下密密麻麻的牙印。然后他会塞进第二根手指，一边舔弄着自己的臀 部一边扩张着自己的后穴。看来今天Bucky心情不错，他的手指徘徊在前列腺附近，却只是绕着附近打圈圈。  
  
       “别……呜！”他故意的！Steve想，Bucky只是想听自己的尖叫而已，所以现在他不得不咬住自己的手腕防止自己过大的呻吟声引来巡逻兵。  
  
       有时候Bucky会塞进第三根手指，不过显然今天他觉得这样就够了。他直起身来，隔着裙子顶弄着Steve的臀缝。  
  
        “我记得你说不要弄脏裙子来着？”Steve撑着柜壁直起身，在调整好呼吸后调侃着身后的人。  
  
        “你就嘴硬吧。”Bucky扶着他的腰帮他站直后抬起了他的右腿，并拉过他的手让他勾着膝盖。“明明是你弄脏的。”   
  
       Steve没有办法反驳，因为Bucky开始推进了。从镜子里他能清楚地看到自己的穴口是怎么被侵入者一点一点撑开的。贪婪的肠道饥渴地吞咽着异物，蠕动 着邀请它前往更深的地方。Steve不清楚自己的大腿痉挛了没有，因为现在他正勾着自己的膝弯，绷紧了下半身的肌肉，完全暴露着自己的下体。这个姿势让他 觉得自己似乎得了露阴癖什么的，而且从双腿间他还能看到Bucky的裙摆。  
  
       “这感觉就像是被女人上了一样，不是吗，Stevie？你这个被女人操也能勃起的婊子。”Bucky的右手定住了Steve的脸，另一只手摁住他的腰，并开始摆动腰部。虽然他抽插的幅度不大，但没有被完全扩张的括约肌已经足够给Steve带来快感。  
  
        “只有你，Buck，”Steve摇了摇脑袋想摆脱桎梏，但最后只能认命地盯着镜像的动作，完全没有被理会的阴茎也开始流出前液。被堆在他臀瓣上的 布料把他的屁股摩擦得通红。他往后靠在Bucky的怀里，把重心完全落在了结合的部位上，空出来的左手握紧了腰上的那只手，“你和那些女人不一样。”  
  
       Steve的话似乎打开了什么开关，Bucky心里快要溢出的满足直击他的阴茎。他加大力度冲刺着，啃咬着Steve的脖子，然后又吻了吻他的耳廓。 Steve能感受到Bucky在他体内射精了，但他离顶峰还有好一段距离。Bucky在他耳边喘息着，但一点要退出的迹象都没有，只是这么把他的精液继续 堵在他体内。  
  
       “没错，我的。”Bucky松开了他的右手，双手环在Steve的腰上，充满占有欲地抱着他的青梅竹马。但是他阻止了Steve放下腿的动作。“回去后，你搬来我家吧。”  
  
      “谁知道这场仗什么时候能打完呢。”Steve的左手扶上自己的阴茎，打算自己打出来，不过Bucky拍开了他的手。他的左手虚握着Steve的柱体，右手揉弄着他的睾丸，确保Steve一直硬着，却只能不上不下地吊着。  
  
        “我们都攻下半个意大利了，德国也撑不了多久了。”  
  
       Steve可以感受到Bucky快要度过不应期了。他体内的器官抽搐着开始重新膨大。在感受到Steve的动作变得僵直后，Bucky坏笑着把右手下移，按压着已经开始红肿的括约肌。  
  
       “准备好第二轮了吗？”  
  
       然后他捅进了他的手指。  
  
————END————  
  
彩蛋：  
       虽然Jarvis控制的窗户还显示的星空的图案，但是Steve的生物钟已经促使他醒了过来。他腰上机械手臂已经被捂热了，但手臂的主人还在酣睡。好吧，虽然过程比他们当初想象的曲折得多，但最后他们还是住在了一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 故事还要从群聊开始。有个人想看女装攻的文，然后我们就讨论起了妇联众适合的裙子，然后我手贱，码了一句话，就被要挟着追加了这篇pwp呢.......【好啦，是我怂，窝怂还不行吗，轻点 QAQ  
>  有兴趣的GN可以猜猜这是那句话的扩写，猜对了......猜对了也没啥用，我不打赌了，每次都我输！


End file.
